battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Royal Telosian Navy/@comment-10905876-20171011131035
OOC: Took a while to write this, but, this takes place 25 hours after the initial uprisings in east Australia. It explains Telosia's lack of interest in the war. -Coronet, Joint Service Command Center, Sub Level Delta, Room 47, 25 hours after the Cattirian Civil War began- High ranking Telosian officials have been summoned to the Joint Service Command Center, an administrative building serving a role similar to the Pentagon, but on a smaller scale. Officers from the intelligence services, government representatives, including a representative of the King are present. Military officers present include Generals Wilkes and Harrington of the Royal Army, General Tenere of the Royal Air Corps, Generals Phillips and Cromwell of the Telosian Marines, and finally Sea Lord Hodston and Admiral Huff of the Royal Telosian Navy. Several staff officers are present to accompany the high taming officers, along with the usual elite guards from the 11th Capital Guard present. An intelligence officer, Rodney Irons, begins the briefing: Irons: "Gentlemen, the last 24 hours have been witness to some extraordinary events within the People's Cattirian Regime. Details out of Anwensgrad are few, (cough Kitty has downgraded to Zumwalt level posting cough) however what is known is that a coup occurred, eliminating much of the standing government. The Cattirian capital is presently held by this rebel group. In addition, these rebels have taken most major cities in Eastern Australia. Communist forces loyal to what remains of the current regime have consolidated their forces in Western Australia." General Wilkes: "If these insurrectionists are opposed to the existing government in Cattiria, we could support them, and bring an end to Communist Cattiria!" Irons: "General Wilkes, I would caution you to temper your willingness to strike. Whilst details are vague, initial reports have indicated that this uprising was organized by none other than ex-Kekistani officers, officials, and cultists. It is known that many fled to Cattiria and several other states in the Pacific to escape harsher persecution. It would appear that these Kekistanis have persuaded many Cattirians to their cause, likely with the promise of a better life than the one they have now." Hodston: "There is no doubt that the present Communist government is hostile to Telosia. I know I at least would sleep a bit better each night if they were eradicated. However, the prospect of Fascism rearing its ugly head is hardly a viable alternative." Tenere: "Agreed, Kekistani ideology not only promotes distasteful fascist ideals, but also couples it with religious fanaticism." Irons: "And so we have the crux of the problem. If this Kekistani revolt is successful, we trade the enemy we know for one we don't. Alternately, the present communist government has made no attempt to hide their hatred of Telosia and our way of life." Hodston: "In addition, the Soviets have mobilized their forces, and are making aggressive moves towards us. I have already ordered Huff here to ready the Grand Fleet, and the Home Fleet has stepped up seaborne patrols by capital ships." Huff: "If they make any moves against us, they'll have a rendezvous with the seabed." Tenere: "What about actions against the Cattirians? My bombers can deliver a decisive blow to any major targets within hours. We can ensure that whomever wins, they'll be much weaker than the Cattiria of yesterday." Government rep: "Striking both sides would inevitably result in the eventual victors viewing us as an enemy..." Harrington: "With the two sides present that's already a guarantee! The communists already hate us, and only someone who's hopelessly naïve can believe that the fascists would be on friendly terms with us!" Phillips: "What if we took no direct action?" Tenere: "What are you suggesting, General?" Phillips: "We are looking at two factions right now, and both are bad options. The communists hate us, and the fascists aren't much better. We could let them kill each other, and whomever comes out on top will still be much weaker than when we started out. Let's not waste resources aiding a faction that will likely turn on us the moment the war is over, assuming the ones we pick even win!" Huff: "It would be preferable to not waste resources on this war. We must be ready however for war, particularly from the communists." Hodston: "Then are we in agreement, no action is to be taken in support of either side..."